


something old, something new

by bagwet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagwet/pseuds/bagwet
Summary: Jinyoung met Jackson on a cold December day in Seoul, and he's brought him nothing but warmth since.or just another kid fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was very out of nowhere and updates are gonna be about the same osnwjdj
> 
> I love kid fics listen, so full of fluff and pure SO I DECIDED TO MAKE ONE FOR MYSELF-

Park Jinyoung was a very respectable 5 year old: knowing his ABC's, how to count, and how to read, he'd hold his head high with hands on his hips and a boyish smile on plastered on his face as medals on medals were placed over his head. 

Though his greatness was not only shown in school related activities, in fact, he did many things. He was a doctor for his beloved stuffies, a master chef with playdough and one heck of a car racer. He's also one of the greatest superheroes to exist, saving his Jaebum hyung's new shoes from the wrath of the white, furry beast that belonged to this baby's family who went to daycare in their school. 

Speaking of school, it was only a 10 minute walk to and from so he'd wait patiently, bundled up and ready to go at 3 o'clock on the dot, sometimes sitting in his spot with a pencil crayon in hand as he waits for his mom. As tough and independent he'd like you to think he is, he's a total mama's boy and would always hold her hand whenever he could. "I wanna make sure you're safe, mama!" Would be the excuse, then proceeds a pinch on the cheek followed up with a high whine. 

Seoul in December helped cover up his embarrassment, pointing fingers at the cold for his red cheeks. He hid his smile in scarf. He loved walks with his mom, his mittenless small hands protected from the prickling cold by hers, the walk quiet minus the birds atop the trees. 

Is how it usually went. 

"Jiaer!" Jinyoung turned around and saw another little boy as short (read: tall) as he was, walking with dangerous haste until; little feet glided across the ground, his arms thrashing as he yelled in tones unfamiliar to Jinyoung. 

He watched as the young boy landed not-so-gracefully with a loud "oomf" and his mom proceed to, what Jinyoung assumed from her tones, scold him. He knew it was rude, but be couldn't help but giggle. At least he covered his mouth. Though his eye crinkles and bouncing shoulders did nothing to hide his laugh. 

It seemed as if his attempts to muffle his giggles weren't successful as the klutz had appeared to have heard him, his head snapped to his direction. Jinyoung was worried he would be called rude, but all the young stranger did was shoot him a blinding smile and laugh along with him. He gently tugged his hand away from his mom's, jogging over to deer-for-legs. 

He held out hand to which 'Jiaer' gladly accepted. Dusting off his pants, it was the other boy's turn to stick out his hand. "I'm- I'm Jackson Wang!" His intro shaky, but still confident. Jinyoung smiled, "Park Jinyoung." 

The two moms watch the two interact, both with fond smiles etched on their faces. Jinyoung really wanted to get to know the same-aged boy, but begrudgingly turned to his mom when she reached for his hand, pout present on his face. Just as he opened his mouth to beg for "just a few minutes mom, Jackson was just telling me a really _really_ funny story", he heard the alien tones again from Jackson. 

He watched them speak, entranced by the way their lips wrapped around the words. His trance broken when Jackson excitedly turned his attention back to Jinyoung, his bunny teeth on fully display. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Jackson surprised him with a quick bear hug before they had to turn the corner, the boy's dark hair and frantic waving disappearing as they rounded the corner. 

Delighted, but confused (he's never seen them before and his mom and him always walk this way), he proceeds to walk hand in hand again with Mama Park. A bounce in his steps, but cautious about the thin layer of ice on the sidewalk.

The next day at school went as how they usually went: he played rounds of tag with everyone, listened intently to what his seonsaengnim instructed, naps were taken during nap time, etc. Except Jinyoung never had something to look forward to at the end of the day until Jackson. Jinyoung kept track of time diligently; eyes constantly on the clock, refusing to be there a second too early or too late. 

When his mom arrived to pick him up, he pulled her out the door with haste and waved goodbye to his friends without looking back. He tried to set the same pace from yesterday, he'd drag his feet when his mom would start to walk quicker than he thought she should've or his little hands tugging on her as he whined at her for being too slow. "Jinyoungie, I'm sure your friend will be there regardless if we're early or late." She soothed the wrinkles from his forehead. He nodded shyly, and pretended to not care the pace they walked, but he checked his watch wrapped around his tiny wrist every few seconds. 

Around the hundredth time he checked his wrist watch, he heard the familiarly unfamiliar tones and turned around, smile etched on his face, to see a Jackson Wang.

This became a tradition. Even when they grew older, old enough that their parents didn't need to accompany either of them. Everyday they'd meet at the park near Jinyoung's house and did whatever the two decided they wanted to do that day. Once Jackson suggested they climb the play structure, to get up to the triangular roof. But that proved to be a bad idea as Jinyoung watched him, tongue stuck out in concentration, small hands finding purchase on the edge as he heaved himself up before finally losing grip and screaming loudly as he fell until he hit the ground with a loud thud, landing on his arm and unsurprisingly breaking it. 

Jinyoung was quick to wipe away his tears, helping in cradling his friends fragile arm as they hobbled back to his house. He took his sweater off and wrapped it around Jackson's body to use as a sling, still supporting his arm, never losing the skin-to-skin contact. Jackson was shaking and uncharacteristically quiet, Jinyoung's stomach turned, he didn't like Jackson quiet like this. 

He cleared this throat, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at the slightly shorter boy. "You know, for someone older than me you make a lot of dumb decisions." Jackson squawked and then sniffled, a grin breaking through his splotchy and snot-ridden face. Jinyoung knew he was still in pain, but he was just glad he could still make Jackson smile like that. 

Jackson was glad too.

When they got to Jinyoung's house, his mom screamed bloody murder as he rushed to Jackson who was basically her second son. She called Jackson's mom trying not to sound panicked, then they hurried to the hospital where the two got scolded in the car. Jinyoung felt guilty for not stopping Jackson as he was taken in for an x-ray, not knowing what that was Jinyoung burst into tears, thinking his best friend was going into surgery. Inconsolable, until near an hour later when he saw him walk out the door with a weird contraption wrapped around his arm and a lollipop in his mouth, another held out towards Jinyoung. Pushing his uninjured arm away, making sure not to touch the hurt one, he hugged the latter. 

Back in the car, Jinyoung kept poking his cast. "Does it hurt?" 

"Not if I move it too much I guess." Jackson replied nonchalantly, Jinyoung frowned. "Hey, wipe that look off your face Nyoungie, I'm fine! It's like an upgrade, see? I'm like a cyborg." Jackson raised his hand to push one side of his mouth up into a weird half-smile. He laughed when Jinyoung swatted his hand away. "At least now I have an excuse for why I keep losing in Mario Kart." "The cast doesn't change the fact you've always just sucked at it." "Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for getting to the end:^) i hope youll stick with this fic for a bit hehe


End file.
